sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Goldensunsheba/The Begining (A Short Fanfiction)
=The Beginning= ((A small faniction to introduce Snowy and Tiger Iron)) It was cold, but at least it was better than where she had once been before. Tiger Iron opened her eyes; she’d just crash landed onto this planet. It was indeed a lot colder than home world’s prisons but she was free now. She managed to escape, steal a small space ship and crash it onto an unknown planet, or at least it wasn’t known to her. How long had it been since she had been imprisoned. She pushed back her brown hair and looked out the cracked and broken windshield of her ship. The snow was blowing hard out there and she knew she should get moving. Tiger Iron placed her hand against the glass of the wind shield and closed her eyes, focusing on the glass it began to crack and then shatter into pieces. She was then able to get free and once she did the wind blew her bangs straight back into her face. She flinched at this but it really wasn’t so much trouble. “Where am I?” she asked herself hopping down and landing carefully on the snow. It was next to nearly impossible to see more than 5 feet in front of her. There was a sudden yipping sound that startled her nearby. She also heard some voices. She stayed nearby the ship carefully listening to the shouting in the distant. “Over here!” called out one voice, it sounded nothing like the gems back on home world so Tiger Iron was relieved by that, but the other yipping sound, she knew that the creature was terrified. She quickly decided to move towards the sounds. She moved as quietly as she could. “That pelt will make us a pretty penny,” called another voice different from the one before. It was then Tiger could see it. A small fox like creature huddle up near some rocks limping closer to it and whining. The creature was terrified and Tiger saw a few humanoid figures approaching. “Leave it alone!” Tiger Iron’s voice boomed and sounded absolutely terrifying the humans screamed and immediately fled. Tiger Iron huffed realizing she had over extended her voice and looked back at the fox like creature still cowering, “Aw I didn’t mean to scare you…” The fox like creature was exhausted and could not make any escape as Tiger Iron approached and she pushed back her bangs to get a better look at the fox. She noticed that its front leg was completely missing. “What happened to you?” Tiger Iron reached forward and the fox nipped. Tiger Iron frown and pulled away quickly she noticed a gem stone imbedded in the fox’s left front paw. “A gemstone, what is that doing there?” Tiger Iron tilted her head in confusion, she didn’t recognize the type of gem, and it must be very rare. The fox tilted her head at Tiger Iron looking up at her forehead curiously, “Oh yeah, that’s right, I’m a gem too.” The fox yipped curiously and limped closer to her, Tiger Iron smiled feeling like she may have been gaining some trust from this gem. “Hey, listen, I’ve got somewhere where you can hide,” Tiger Iron assured this small corrupted gemstone. The fox limped towards her and Tiger Iron smiled offering to pick her up. The fox hesitated at first and then allowed her to pick her up. “That a girl, come on we’ll take shelter,” Tiger Iron lightly laughed and head quickly over to the ship and got back into it, she put the fox down and realized she was sound asleep. Tiger Iron was surprised; normally gems didn’t need to sleep. She examined the fox closer and realized the gem on her paw was chipped. “How did this happen?” Tiger Iron had never seen a chipped gem before and she was quiet horrified to think anyone could do this. She wondered if the humans too advantage of this gem because she couldn’t fight back. Tiger Iron sighed exasperated and wonder what she should do, if the creatures who lived here where that powerful. She sighed and looked up at the snow storm. “Hmm, I guess I’ll call you Snowy,” she gently petted the sleeping fox. Category:Blog posts